


Cramps

by Snickerdoodle-Writes (JediJesska)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, menstrual cramps, period pain, reader has a uterus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJesska/pseuds/Snickerdoodle-Writes
Summary: Reader has god-awful period pains, and Guzma is doing his best to make her comfortable.





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriTheMerGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriTheMerGal/gifts).



> Written for a dear friend who isn't feeling well. Get well soon, Ari! <3

Stumbling over to the bathroom, you desperately searched the medicine cabinet for something, anything, you could take to ease the pain. Coming up with nothing, you sighed and slammed the cabinet door. Mother Nature had come to visit earlier than expected and you weren't prepared this time; you had no more medicine in your room and the heavy thunderstorm outside meant you couldn't leave the house until tomorrow.  
Feeling another wave of pain coming on, you gripped the bathroom counter until your knuckles turned white, doing your best to ride it out. Every part of your body ached; back, legs, feet, head, everything felt sore and your cramps were debilitating. Even so, you had struggled to go about your day as usual, trying not to let on to the other grunts how much you were hurting.  
Gathering up what strength you had, you left the bathroom and slowly headed down to the kitchen for a snack and some hot cocoa, hoping a warm drink would dull the pain. A familiar set of footsteps behind you made you pause for a moment, strong arms suddenly wrapping around your middle and pulling you close.  
“Hey beautiful, been lookin’ all over for ya,” Guzma purred in your ear as he kissed your neck. As he hugged you closer to him, the pressure of his arms on your middle made you flinch and whimper. He immediately let go, turning you to face him with a worried look on his face.  
“You alright? Ya look like you’re gonna be sick babe,” he said, his voice lowered, his hands rubbing up and down your arms as he searched your face.  
“It’s my period… Everything hurts so much…” you croaked as he pulled you in for another, more gentle hug.  
“C’mon, you can stay in my room. Let’s get ya to bed,” he said as he led you down the hall, his arm around your shoulder, letting you lean on him. Once inside, he helped you into his bed, making sure you were tucked in and cozy before leaving the room. Once he shut the door behind him, you could hear him calling for Plumeria, smiling and shaking your head. He was doing his best. You closed your eyes and listened to the rain pattering on the roof of the house, feeling yourself beginning to drift off.  
Guzma returned not long after, his arms full of supplies and a mug in his hand. Kicking the door shut behind him, he placed the mug on the bedside table before dumping everything else onto the end of the bed.  
“Got you some cocoa,” he said, gesturing to the mug. You gratefully picked it up and took a sip, almost immediately feeling a bit better as the drink warmed you from the inside out. He passed you some medicine and a bottle of water, which you took immediately before returning to your cocoa. He suddenly pulled the covers back and you shivered, about to protest before something wonderfully warm was laid across your stomach. He fiddled with it for a moment before covering you up once more.  
“Hot water bottle. Plums uses it all the time, said it would help,” he said, avoiding your gaze. He also gave you a package of saltines and an extra fluffy pillow from one of the couches downstairs. You set the mug back on the nightstand and smiled, grateful for everything he was doing.  
“Thank you Guzma,” you said softly as he looked at you, a small smile of his own spreading across his features. You held your arms open for a hug as he scooted closer to you, his arms pulling you close as you felt his lips press to your forehead.  
“I feel better already,” you murmured into his chest, feeling a bit sleepy. He chuckled and pulled away, kissing you gently before standing.  
“Good. I’ll be back to check up on ya in an hour or so,” he said, turning to leave. Before he could move, your hand shot out and grabbed his, looking up at him with a sad expression.  
“Will you stay for a little?” you asked, Guzma smiling and sitting back down.  
“Yeah, I can stay for as long as you want baby,” he said quietly, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of your hand as you laid back down.

 


End file.
